One Way
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: There is only one way to seperate Lisa Cuddy from her panties and Thirteen knows that set during 4x8 You Don't Want to Know!


Just to let you all know I do have a part 2 in the works! Reviews=Part 2

* * *

House's words rang through my mind as I stepped out of the lecture all with my coworkers. "Thong, Cuddy, go," His words rang through my mind as I contemplated the task he had wanted completed, and I thought about it, but it seemed too unethical for me and everyone else seemed opposed as well, with the exception of Amber; I was under the impression that she would do anything for this job. Taub might make an effort, but Cole probably would not, and Kutner was a little too preoccupied with his possible patient, at the moment to be participating in one of House's games. I thought that I'd never take to jumping through ridiculous hoops for one of House's games but, I didn't want Amber to win, and the thought of stealing the Dean of Medicine's panties excited me, and before I knew it, I was formulating a simple plan.

Experience had taught me that there was only one way to separate a woman from her panties, well only one proper way. I'd have to fuck them off, and the thought made my body tingle with sweet anticipation. The image of my fingers buried deep inside of her walls burned through my mind, as I stalked towards the clinic, where I saw Amber and Taub obviously discussing House's latest game, but I passed them, unnoticed towards Lisa Cuddy's office. She was sitting there behind her desk with a pen in hand, when I approached she dropped the writing utensil and stared at me curiously, but I only continued towards her, taking advantage of her confusion.

She stood, perhaps the movement was made in confusion, but I didn't care why she did it, I just took advantage of her position, and I pressed my lips to hers startling her and I quickly made my move. My hands fell to her waist as my tongue slipped into her mouth, and she showed no objection to the invasion of her personal space. My hands slowly fell lower until they were slipping under her ridiculously tight skirt, and my fingers were slowly teasing her thighs with feather light touches as they inched closer to her wet panties. Her legs trembled, and she was struggling to keep standing so I lowered her to the floor, lying her on her back as my fingers continued to trace invisible patterns along her thighs, which were muscular yet soft and feminine, making them perfect to the touch. I slid my left hand to her bare ass as the fingers of my right slid inside the flimsy wet material, of her panties, and slowly slipped into her slick entrance. She groaned into my mouth as my two fingers buried themselves deep inside of her, and my hand squeezed her cute little ass tightly, before I used it to tug the lacy red garment over her curvy hips, and down to rest around her ankles. I allowed my lips to slip to her exposed throat as I continued stroking her walls with my skilled fingers, and allowed my thumb to stroke her needy clit.

My left arm slowly slid up her covered back, to rest behind her head as I felt her muscles begin to tighten around my fingers, as she neared climax. Her whimpers of pleasure continued to fill my ears as I bit down hard on the sensitive flesh of her neck, and my two fingers curled deep inside of her and I continued to flick my thumb gently, teasingly over her swollen clitoris. Her muscles continued to tighten around my fingers, and a grin formed on my lips as she came into the palm of my hand. I slowly shifted my position so that I was lying on my side next to her as she came down from her high. My left arm still rested under her head and my right was still between her thighs, but that all changed in the blink of an eye. I tugged her lacy red thong over her feet and slid it coolly into the pocket of my white lab coat, before leaning in and pressing my lips to her forehead. I stood after the fact and walked towards the door leaving the Dean of Medicine lying confused on the floor of her office.

I strode into the clinic with a smug smirk on my face, and continued at a slow pace towards the Diagnostics office where the entire team was sitting discussing the patient. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the flimsy red material of Lisa Cuddy's thong and threw it at House. I caught the scent of her arousal as it sailed through the air. His eyes flickered with curiosity as he caught the under garment with ease, but he didn't speak, and I was left staring at him with a puzzled expression. I was left unsure if he believed that they were Cuddy's panties, but I took his silence to mean that he did in fact believe that they belonged to the Dean of Medicine.


End file.
